Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of the manufacture of small household electric appliances, and in particular relates to a glass-wiping device.
Background of the Invention
The glass-wiping robot has been widely used for its small and exquisite structure and flexible control. The method adopted by all the glass-wiping devices in the prior art to detect the glass frame and edge is as follows: first, performing a wavelet decomposition on an acquired image to obtain a histogram of the low frequency part of the image, and determining a threshold value of image blurring by a wavelet analysis on the histogram; then, defining a new membership function according to the threshold, and converting the image into an equivalent fuzzy property plane to conduct an enhancement mathematical operation and obtain the enhanced image; finally, completing edge detection and identification for the enhanced image. This detection manner is relatively complicated in process and needs a relatively high requirement for the hardware cost of the glass-wiping device. Further, all the glass-wiping devices available in the market have no edge detection function, and in particular for a plate glass having no frame, have a risk of falling off.